Bride of Chucky: A New Player
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Teen goes to Convention, gets turned into a doll with cursed sword, deals with Chucky and Tiffany


Doctor Corvus: Fixer's first attempt at Chucky and here's she got

* * *

Summary: Teen goes to Convention, gets turned into a doll with cursed sword, deals with Chucky and Tiffany

Chapter I: Good Guy & Girl meets Sword Guy

It was a busy day at the local convention center, the hustle and bustle of the crowd filling the halls, Kailen Brown walked rather slowly compared to his fellow con goers, not really sure what to do with himself, this was the first time he had ever been to a con so he felt rather lost.

He sighed, deciding to head to the showroom floor, after a few minutes of just wandering, he found himself drawn to a stall run by a guy dressed as the merchant from Resident Evil 4.

"Welcome! I got rare things on sale stranger!" he said, looking at Kailen, his accent surprisingly spot on.

"I can see that" Kailen said with a nod, looking the man's wares over, he stopped, his gaze landing on a replica of Yamato from Devil May Cry. He had always wanted one, ever since he had first become a fan of the series, he picked it up, looking it over, noting the high quality.

"How much?" he asked, moving his gaze from the object to the merchant

"For you? Lets say... a hundred dollars"

"Deal" Kailen said with a nod, taking out his wallet, he pulled a hundred dollar bill out before passing it over to the merchant

"Enjoy yourself mate," the man said with a nod, putting the bill away

"Thanks I will," Kailen said, slipping Yamato onto his belt on the opposite side of his pistol holster he made, he admired it with a grin before noticing the hilt of Yamato was glowing. "What's this?" he asked, his eyes widening as silver electricity started to surge from it.

"Oh crap!" He shouted, removing the sword from his belt, though it refused to budge from his belt, he screamed as a wave of energy burst from the Yamato and he blacked out.

Kailen felt himself move until only stars could be seen around him, then entire galaxies, seconds later he could only see darkness, thoughts and emotions faded and he was happy about it. Darkness was everything he wanted as he felt something pulling him towards a single light.

"I grant you a Second Chance" told him a voice, old and deep it ringed inside his very being, "Use it wisely" then he lost himself in the nothingness before he could grasp the meaning of the spoken words.

Kailen woke up with a raging headache, "Mental note, never trust old and deep voices or Resident Evil 4 merchants" Kailen placed his hand to his forehead, then he heard the clang of something, his eyes shot open and look looked at the hand, it was a plastic clawed hand. Kailen rubbed his eyes and looked again, yep, still there, he looked over the rest of his body, Kailen spotted a lake nearby and looked at his reflection, what he saw was His face but as a human sized doll.

"What they Hell!"

Sometime later

Kailen sitting down on a log

"Ok, I can either sit here and bitch and moan about this, or I can make the best out of a bad situation" Kailen noticed that his voice had changed, it was now mellow and echoed, "Well that's new"

Drip!

Kailen blinks as he feels a drop of water hitting his head, the human turned doll shifts his head back to see thunder clouds moving in. Kailen frowns as he looks for something to hide from the storm and spots a trailer not far from him. Stay out in rainstorm or go into an unknown trailer with a possible serial killer.

BOOM!

"Trailer it is!" Kailen says as he runs to the trailer, his new doll body seemed to work just like he original body was, in till a had to back track to pick up his left arm that popped of. When at the door Kailen silently enters the trailer and looks around-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SONE OF A BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

Kailen trips and falls off of his feet at the sudden scream from what could be the bathroom of the trailer, Kailen -after reattaching his legs- move to the bathroom section and listens in on who ever is behind the curtain

"You got your wish, your mine now doll" A deep male voice said, "And of you know what's good for you, you are going to love, honor and obey!"

"I wouldn't marry you of you had the body of G.I. Joe!" A female voice said

'Why do those voices sound familiar somehow?' Kailen though to himself as he slowly draws Yamato.

"Hey, Raggedy Ann, you looked in a mirror lately?" The male voice asks sarcastically, "Nows not the time to get picky hmm"

"Actually it is Charles" Kailen snarks as he hold Yamato's edge against the surprised stitched dolls neck, "And we have lots to talk about"

Few minutes later

We find ourselves looking at Tiffany looking at a "Voodoo for Dummies" book with Chucky sitting on the dresser and Kailen with Yamato at the dolls neck.

"Face it Tiff, you need me or otherwise your stuck like this for good" Chucky says to the other doll, though he sifts his gaze back to Kailen as he brings the blade closer to his neck.

Tiffany glares at Chucky "I don't need you! I'll look it up myself"

"Chapter Six, Page 217" Kailen told Tiffany, the bride doll look at Kailen for a moment before scanning for the mentioned page and comes across something.

"The Heart of Damballa? What's that?" Tiffany asks

"It's an amulet that Charles Lee Ray used to transfer his soul into the body you see before you now, you two need it in order to transfer your souls into human bodies"

"Don't you mean we… uh"

"Right I forgot my tell you my name, I'm Kailen"

"Is there a reason for you to be here?" Chucky asks angrily as Kailen pushes the blade closer to his neck.

Kailen stares down at the killer doll, "I don't really have a chose, considering how I look now" He motions to his body, despite looking human, one could tell he was a doll of some kind, especially with those clawed hands of his. "So I might as well stick around for the heck of it"

Now that Tiffany got a good look at Kailen, the teen did look very human like, you could tell he was a doll due to his hands and the section around his neck which could easily be attached or reattached at anytime, his bright Hazel eyes seemed to clash with his dark, tanned skin. For some odd reason, he wore all black clothing: black pants, black shoes, black shirt with a white vest, black long coat, black everything.

"Do you know where it is Kailen?" Tiffany asks nicely

"This dumbass was wearing around his beck the night he was gunned down, bad new for you two so that it was buried with his corpse in Hackensack, New Jersey" The human doll said

"All right then, lets go"

Chucky cuts in, "Oh of corse! Kailen here can steer and we can work the pedals, were dolls you dope!"

Kailen seemed to have had enough of Chucky and knocks him to the floor.

"As much as I hate agreeing with him, but he's right Miss Tiffany, three dolls driving down to New Jersey will draw attention to us like a clown going down the street showing off his Cocaine to everybody" Kailen said as he sits down

"That's… oddly specific" Chucky said

The two male dolls turn back to Tiffany, who had stared to break down and bawling her eyes out, the two look at each awkwardly before turning back to Tiffany.

"Shut up!" Chucky said harshly

Tiffany instantly stops crying and glares at Chucky, "You shut up!"

"This is going to suck" Kailen groans


End file.
